Alabama Lovin'
by Janethewriter1
Summary: Hanna is from the very religious and conservative town of Rosewood. She's raised to become a minister's wife one day. She's about to visit her grandmother in Alabama during the school holidays, but what happens when her grandmother's gardener teaches her a lot more about life and flowers? M rated for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys.**

 **I had some issues with FF and this story got deleted because of it, but it's back!**

 **In case you took the time to review this the first time around, I'd highly appreciate it, if you'd take the time to leave a review again because they all got deleted as well.**

 **XxxxxX**

 **Alabama lovin'**

Hanna sat in the dining room in her proper sundress, having afternoon tea with her grandmother, napkin in her lap and drinking imported English tea. It had been her grandmother's long standing wish for Hanna to come down south for so some good old conservative southern fun and to teach Hanna about the ways a real southern lady should behave before the minister's son back in Rosewood was allowed to court her. It had been because of her father's persistence that Hanna eventually went to see her grandmother. Trying to fit into the life that was expected of her. Doing her best to become the good Christian wife that was expected of her, especially if the good Ackard boy was planning to court her when she got back from her trip.

Hanna looked around the dining room, the walls donned with a overzealous flowery wallpaper, the massive table they were using big enough for 12 people, yet there was only her and her grandmother in this big old mansion. And the staff, not to forget the staff. There was more people working in and around her mansion than there were inhabitants.

Hanna saw something move outside of the dining room window and saw her grandmother's gardener again. For a brief second their eyes met and Hanna felt herself grow hot, however it had nothing to do with the stifling southern heat she couldn't get used to.

"Are you okay Hanny? Is the tea too hot? I did ask Bertrand not to let the water go to a full boil." Her grandmother said in a pretentious tone.

"It's perfect grandma." Hanna said sweetly, wishing her grandmother would stop calling her Hanny. It made her feel like a small child. Hanna glanced outside again, meeting her grandmother's gardeners eyes yet again and shifted in her seat. Hanna tried to wipe the memories of him from her mind, it was making her feel weird and hot in unchaste places. Hanna tried to block the memories by taking another bite from the dry crumpet, but the memories were stronger.

 _It was her first night in Alabama, the humid southern air keeping her from sleeping. Silently, she had walked out of her bedroom and out of the house to roam the massive garden that stretched around her grandmother's property. She had reached the lake's edge where she had seen him coming out of the lake in just his boxers. His ridiculously well toned chest illuminated by the soft glow of the moonlight._

 _For a moment she had been mesmerized by the view, unable to move a muscle until his deep soft voice brought her right back to where she was._

" _Isn't it a bit too late to enjoy the garden? It looks a whole lot better in the daylight ya know." He said calmly in his southern drawl, as if he wasn't exposing himself._

" _I was hot."_

" _That you are." He said daringly walking towards her._

" _So you are the granddaughter huh?" He asked softly, standing in front of Hanna, their bodies inches away from touching, the gardener not acknowledging the concept of personal space. Hanna watched as droplets of water fell from his long hair and chest. She was sure if a boy in Rosewood wore their hair like that, they'd no longer be allowed in church._

" _I meant I was feeling hot, I'm not used to this heat."_

" _I'm Caleb by the way, in case you were wondering." He said cheekily ignoring her excuse. He stepped even closer to Hanna who could smell his earthy musk like smell hanging around him, rousing feelings inside of her that up until that moment had been foreign to her although she remained standing where she stood. Her body telling her to remain right there and get to know this boy, her rational mind telling her to run for the hills._

" _I wasn't really wondering." She whispered glancing at his lips, his lips rather plump for a boy she noticed and she looked back into his chocolate eyes, a mischievous look on his face. She kept her eyes on him as he raised one cocky eyebrow at her._

" _What?" She grumbled, not understanding why this boy was still standing in front of her and staring so mischievously at her._

" _Nothin', just enjoyin' the view." He said biting his lower lip, letting his eyes travel over her chest and long legs protruding from her shorty shorts before looking back at her face, but her eyes were not meeting his. Her eyes were glued on his lower abdomen. She was admiring the way his lower muscles were shaped in a V-shape and disappeared into his boxers. She could make out the outline of his length underneath his wet boxers which clung to his hips, the material still dripping water on the soft ground._

" _Like what you see?" He chuckled. Hanna shot her head back up flushing profusely._

" _I… uh.." I need to go." Hanna stammered and stepped back, but she lost her footing when she stepped onto a loose branch. Caleb grabbed her by her waist to keep her from falling._

 _The warmth of his hands on her exposed skin stirring up new feelings in and all over her body. Hanna was taken aback and tried to make sense of all these new experiences. Her proper Christian values no longer keeping her safe from this boy and all the things he was stirring up inside of her. Not even strong enough from stopping him when his hands brushed her waist ever so slightly creating goosebumps all over her body._

 _Not even stopping him when he looked at her from underneath hooded lids and stared at her lips a second too long before closing the distance between them, pressing his soft lips onto hers. She didn't even stop him when he pushed her closer against his body, so close she could feel his length against her very core that seemed to react instantly to the contact. A sudden rush coursing through Hanna. So strong and intense that it scared her._

 _She pulled away from him suddenly, pushing against his chest to force him away from her own heaving chest and her thumping core._

" _We can't Caleb." She whispered quietly into the silent air. Although her words were loud and clear._

 **XxxxX**

Hanna had tossed and turned all night but couldn't sleep, everything that had happened the day before kept running through her mind like an endless torturous movie. Her grandmother had asked her to join her at the club, but Hanna had declined promising her grandmother she'd rather take the time to study the bible.

That's where she found herself now, in the old gatehouse that had been converted to a secluded garden house her grandmother sometimes used to read.

Hanna had intended to use it to study, however it wasn't the bible she was studying at the moment. She looked at the bible on the small table signing. Her grandmother would kill her if she knew but Hanna couldn't help herself. She moved the curtains slightly and peeked out of the window, her eyes glanced in his direction again. She had seen him go back to work in her grandmother's garden that morning and had come up with an excuse to get closer, to be able to observe his luscious body without getting caught.

She gasped silently when she watched him take off his shirt, throwing it towards a nearby tree and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Suddenly he looked up from underneath a curtain of brown hair, his brown orbs locking eyes with her blue ones from across the garden. Panic rose inside of her and shut the curtains violently, pushing her back against the window, her breathing laboured as she realised he had seen her staring! Staring at his body as if he was an object.

She waited a moment before she couldn't contain herself anymore. She opened the curtains again and only slightly this time, looking at him once more as he watered her grandmother's garden. His ridiculous muscles twitching as he worked. Hanna was mesmerised, licking her bottom lip absentmindedly. Her mind tumbling straight into the gutter as she took in his physique, trying to take a mental photo with her mind. The way he looked at her when he caught her staring at him, his cocky grin that seemed plastered to his face and his sweet lazy southern drawl fuzzing her brain.

Unholy thoughts filled her mind and Hanna found herself on edge once more, gagging for a release that only seemed to built inside of her as she kept staring at him. She hadn't realised her hand hand dropped in between the valley of her breasts, absentmindedly stroking the skin pretending it was his hand touching her as she kept her eyes on him.

The tantalising view of the hot gardener and the stifling humid southern heat was getting to her, her blonde hair started to stick to her face, her cheeks flushed and the heat between her legs started building even more.

Realising no one but Caleb was around, she slipped out of the conservative summer dress her grandmother made her wear, letting it pool at her feet before stepping out of it. Removing her underwear and lying down on the antique sofa her grandmother was so proud of. The soft material of the sofa teasing her senses as she laid her naked porcelain body down onto it.

Hanna glanced outside again, moving the curtain ever so slightly to see that Caleb had moved much closer to her window now, squatting down to remove weeds from the perfectly laid out flowerbeds. Her eyes barely open, Hanna's hands began to move of their own accord. A powerful urge to meet her most guarded fantasy took over as she glanced at Caleb's toned back muscles. Her grandmother's strict southern chastity rules flying out of the very window as she traced her fingers over the curve of her breasts, moving higher to tease the sensitive flesh of her nipples. A new feeling of ecstasy rushing through her body from the very top of her head all the way down to her toes. A rush of arousal stirring between her legs when her fingers ghosted over her belly, down to where she'd never been touched, where she'd never touched herself. She pushed her chaste thoughts away and glanced at Caleb again, pushing the curtain up even further so she could get a better look at him. He was standing up again, watering the flowers, the mist of the water falling on his skin, illuminating his muscles even more as a droplet of water ran down his chest, lower and lower. Hanna followed it's path down his chest with her eyes as it ran down to his navel where it disappeared under his low hanging weathered jeans. Hanna stared at the abs on his lower body that formed into a V-shape and disappeared underneath the material of his jeans. She closed her eyes again thinking about what lay underneath the material as her fingers skimmed the slickness between her legs.

Every touch, every feeling she unleashed in herself new and exciting to her. Bewildered by the sheer amount of moisture starting to pool between her legs and the ever growing excitement she was Inflicting on herself. Hanna daringly moved her fingers over herself, exploring her body in its most intimate place even more as she let her fingers trail over her clit. Sparks erupting in places she never knew off but decided she liked it.

She moved her fingers once more, letting out a small gasp. Her mouth formed in the shape of an "o" as her fingers started moving automatically over her clit over and over, her body telling her to keep going as excitement and pleasure started to bubble. She automatically traced her fingers over her opening, her fingers covered in dampness as soon as she made contact with her own entrance. She traced it momentarily before carefully slipping a finger into the warmth, thoughts of Caleb filling her mind again as she started moving her finger in and out of herself, enjoying the friction it created and feelings it unleashed in her most intimate of places. Trying out something new she slipped another finger inside herself, wondering if that's how it felt when a boy made love to you. Her mind instantly wandering to Caleb without opening her eyes, wanting to create the fantasy of him touching her all by herself.

The humid air was coming down on Hanna hard, a light sheen of sweat covering her exposed body. Her chest rising and falling deeply as she continued exploring new territories with each passing second. Pretending her fingers were no longer her own but Caleb's. It was like she could feel his presence, smell the musk like smell of his masculine body mixed with the delightfulness of woodchips and earth filled her nostrils. She kept her fingers moving, her body begging her to continue.

She could feel a breeze over her body, her nipples hardening as it rippled over her body. Her pleasure induced brain only slightly registering a small movement beside her as the musky smell became even stronger and his name fell softly from her lips like a lascivious chant when sparks started to ignite deep inside of her.

Another stir beside her, a warmth coming closer and Hanna realised she might not be imagining Caleb anymore. Slightly opening her eyes she looked at the towering figure standing next to her, his greedy eyes traveling over her very exposed body. Her legs wide open for him to see. It didn't shock her to see him there. She had felt his presence before she had seen him. His familiarity calming her and much to her surprise she stayed exactly where she was. Her heightened arousal clouding all reason from her mind. Their eyes met again, her lust filled ones meeting his darkened ones.

He knew what she wanted without asking. She never moved an inch when she acknowledged his presence. Her fingers slowly moving in and out of herself was nearly unbearable for Caleb to watch. The length inside his boxers twitching at the sight alone. He'd never seen a more arousing scene in his life.

He moved himself onto the couch, sitting close to her hips and facing her, closing the curtains firmly as he had been able to see her from the garden only moments before. He looked back at Hanna who still had her eyes on him, a flicker of uncertainty flashed in her eyes.

He glanced at her fingers and back up at her eyes again. His silent question answered by the smallest of nods. He shifted on the couch and reached for her hand that was moving up and down between her legs, pulling it slowly from her folds and away from her body. He took in the sight of her pink lips before carefully moving his hands to touch her, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

A soft whimper filled the room when his fingers came in contact with the warmth and wetness she herself had created. Knowing she'd been touching herself only moments before made his length throb painfully in his jeans and he tried to swallow a moan as he slowly dipped one finger inside of her, watching it disappear into the warmth of her body as Hanna arched herself towards his long finger.

He moved his finger slowly up and down a few times, watching Hanna's reaction to his touch greedily before he curved it slightly. Touching the sensitive spot he knew was there as Hanna's eyes shot open in pure pleasure. She briefly glanced into the cocky smirk that was Caleb's when he realised he'd done something to her she had never experienced, before closing her eyes again. He kept moving his finger inside of her slowly, teasingly, never wanting to cross any boundaries with the girl he had been lusting after the moment he had seen her. He bit his bottom lip harder and watched his finger slide out if her almost entirely, covered in her juices. Indecent thoughts of what he'd like to do to her, flooding his brain.

Hanna moaned at the loss of contact as when finger slipped out of her, rapidly replaced by a loud involuntary gasp escaping her throat when he pushed back into her with two fingers. The feeling of his fingers so much better to what her own two fingers could ever achieve.

Slowly he started pumping his fingers inside Hanna again. Caleb watched her closely, not wanting to hurt her in the slightest. He suspected her to be a virgin and didn't want her to have a bad experience. He kept up with his movement until she relaxed under his touch, once again curling his fingers inside of her. A soft moan escaping her perfectly formed mouth.

Her stomach twitched as soon as his free hand skimmed over her body ever so slightly. Brushing her sides, her stomach. Grazing a slow soft trail up to her chest. His hand skimmed the underside of her breast watching her closely before letting his hands trail ever so slightly over the curve her breast. He skimmed his fingers over her nipples deliberately watching them harden under his touch as she let out an almighty moan.

His name fell softly from her lips over and over again. Her hips moving against his fingers, her chest arched against his teasing hand. He could tell she was enjoying what he was doing, surrendering all of herself to him. With his fingers still firmly inside of her, he replaced his hand on her chest with his mouth, licking his lips before placing his open mouth on her nipple.

He laid himself down next to her on the expensive antique sofa so he could touch even more of her. He tasted the porcelain skin underneath his exploring lips, moving his mouth from one nipple to the next, sucking the hardened skin in his mouth before letting it go with a loud pop. Hanna's hands became restless as the feelings inside her started to become unbearable and she bunched a chunk of his hair inside her fist. Lifting his head up by his hair and away from her chest. Pushing his face towards hers. They both stalled for a brief moment looking into each other's eyes, trying to read one another before she pushed his mouth to hers, their mouths meeting in the middle for a searing kiss.

Their mouths moved together harmoniously, deliberate. Tongues finding each other, duelling in a heated passion. Caleb swallowed her cry of absolute pleasure when he pressed his thumb on her clit. His fingers still moving persistently inside of her, but with the added teasing of his thumb on her sensitive nub Hanna found herself grinding against his hand and thumb, hungrily kissing him.

She cupped the back of his head in an attempt to move him even closer. She could feel his hard cock pressing her side as his free hand slipped underneath her back, brushing the skin of her lower back before pulling her closer and towards his chest. Turning her on her side. His naked torso brushing against her exposed chest as soon as they came on contact. His hand between her legs bringing her closer to edge with each passing second, continuously pumping in and out of her, his thumb creating an unbearable pressure as they continued their heated kiss. His free hand trailing down her back and finding the curve of her ass.

Uncontrollable and unfamiliar feelings started to build inside of Hanna. She started to tremble slightly and could feel herself losing control of her body. She pulled her mouth from Caleb's and searched his chocolate brown eyes. With just one look he eased her unspoken uncertainty in seconds. His slips dropped to her neck. Trailing wet kisses up to her ear. "Just let go baby." He whispered in his deep drawl that fizzled her to the core.

He added more pressure to her clit, flicking his thumb over her more rapidly, pumping his fingers more deliberately as he worked Hanna up into a frenzy, her hips jerking to meet his every movement, blindly grasping his hair and plunging her tongue in his mouth as she finally let go. Her body shuddered violently, an explosion of pleasure shooting through her from her spine to right between her legs to her clit, drenching Caleb's fingers.

He kept moving his fingers but slowed down his movements as he felt Hanna crash over the edge, her walls clenching vigorously around his fingers. Her loud moans ricocheted off the walls, his name falling from her lips again and again as she rode out the exhilarating wave of pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulders as she tried to regain herself.

"Just breathe." Caleb said in his deep voice as he held her, watching her coming down from her high.

Slowly Hanna opened her eyes, looking straight into Calebs. For a moment she wasn't sure how she should feel, she had exposed herself in the most unholy manner and worst of it all, she had enjoyed it.

Before she regained the full functionality of her brain, were her thoughts interrupted by the sound of disturbed gravel of the driveway. Caleb turned his head slightly and peeked out of the window.

"I should go before your grandmother can question why her gardener is on top of her very naked and very beautiful granddaughter." He smirked.

Caleb watched the car turn the corner before climbing out the window. Hanna watched him as he made his way out, before he turned around to face her and press his lips on hers again.

"I'm stayin' in the carriage house for the summer, feel free to come 'round." He said, winking confidently and ran back into the garden.

 **XxxxxX**

 **One or two shot? Or even more shots?**

 **Love to hear your thoughts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **Because of all your love, my beautiful Frenchbenzo who never fails to believe in me and my big help Hannarivers, here's chapter 2.**

 **It is M-rated for a reason!**

 **XxxxxX**

 **Alabama Lovin'**

Hanna couldn't concentrate. The thing that had been the main focus in her life for so long, had now become something that had started to annoy her to no end. Her religious upbringing had been her rock for her entire life, but now she found herself not even listening to the priest anymore. All she could do right now was try not to let the memories of Caleb seep into her mind, but she was doing a crap job at that. Her grandmother had already scolded her about shifting in her seat too much and Hanna did everything in her power to keep herself from doing it, but the moistness between her legs kept increasing as yesterday's events kept coming back to her.

His luscious body, the strong muscles on his back. The way he had looked at her, touched her, kissed her and made her scream when her first ever orgasm rippled through her body.

Hanna swallowed hard and looked around. She was afraid people could tell what she was thinking about just by looking at her. Luckily, every person in the church was facing the front, where the priest was continuing his monotone speech. She sighed again and bit her lower lip when she remembered how she had clearly felt his cock pressing into her side whilst he kissed and touched her. How much she had wanted more than just his fingers and how much she was still aching for him, even more so now.

Hanna didn't know what was happening to her. Only yesterday had she experienced something she never thought would happen, not to her at least. Not only had she finally started to explore her body by herself for the very first time. She let a man see her naked, let a man touch her in her most intimate place and even let him arouse her and make her climax, calling to the lord for all the wrong reasons.

A rush rippled between her legs as she vividly remembered the intensity of her orgasm. She quickly threw one leg over the other hoping it would stop her feeling so on edge, her very core begging to be touched again. Begging for that same release she had experienced yesterday.

 **XxxxxX**

A smile graced her lips; even with the knowledge that whatever she did was wrong, none of it felt wrong. Not one second had Hanna felt uncomfortable or unsafe from the moment Caleb had walked into the garden house.

But now she was lying back on the four poster bed that was hers during her stay. This time the air conditioning was keeping her cool, although her head and body were the very opposite of cool. Being with Caleb yesterday had left her wanting even more, needing more of him. She wanted to be touched more, feel more. She even wanted to touch him. She needed to explore more of what Caleb could do to her.

She turned onto her other side, trying to put his last words to the back of her mind. "I'm in the carriage house if you need me."

Oh, she needed him alright; every time her thoughts wandered to their previous activities, a powerful rush of arousal shot through her body, keeping her up and leaving her hankering for a release that never came. It was keeping her from sleeping and deep down she knew what needed to be done.

She sighed again and sat up slightly. Her parents had always taught her to read her bible verses when something was bothering her but that seemed laughable now. Like the holy bible could keep her mind from running wild, from replaying the vision of Caleb's hands on her body, keep her from remembering vividly the way his fingers had entered her again and again, his hands brushing over her body, enticing her beyond imagination and finally releasing her from the tension that had been building up inside of her for years.

Hanna groaned in utter frustration, her legs restless as she tried to ignore the ever growing thumping of her clit, begging to be touched. Hanna was sure nothing she'd be able to do to herself would ever be enough after what Caleb had done.

 **XxxxxX**

Why had he invited her to the carriage house? With every whistle of the wind through the trees, every cricket chirping outside, and every slight sound, he jerked his head up to see if it was Hanna who had finally given in and come to his quarters, but nothing.

Caleb couldn't set his head straight. After he had climbed out of the window, he had worked hard to try and keep his mind on the flowers he should be taking care of for the summer. Yet the only flower he could think of was the one he so desperately wanted to take from Hanna. If she would let him of course, he'd never try to cross a line, not with her.

Instead of tending to the flowers like he should have, he had gone back to his room in the carriage house several times that day to relieve himself, definitely breaking a long standing personal record.

He sighed deeply, his cock rock hard again and throbbing underneath the thin sheets of his bed as he thought about Hanna. Caleb groaned, running his hands through his hair, catching a whiff of her that still remained on his fingers, his mind filling itself with her naked form in front of him once more, touching herself over and over again.

Caleb shook his head; either he'd take a cold shower or rub one out and try to get some sleep. He jumped up from his bed and walked into the shower, trying to use the hot water as little as possible.

It took him a long cold shower before he managed to feel calm enough to step out of the shower and try and sleep. He dried himself, trying to think about anything but Hanna, before slipping on a pair of boxers and walking back to his bedroom. Boy was he ready for bed.

His eyes fell on her in an instant, meeting the sparkly blue eyes he had missed all day. It was as if his body knew she was there before his eyes actually noticed her. He stared at her standing there and took in the view that had his cock standing to attention almost immediately.

"Hey," He croaked. He groaned inwardly as he let his eyes glide over her body, her legs once again protruding from another pair of barely there shorts. An all too revealing tank top was held up by her perky breasts, her nipples clearly protruding through the fabric, despite the fact that his room was humid and warm.

"Hey," She said back, her voice silky and soft. He could tell she was nervous by the way she was fidgeting with her hands, pushing her hair behind her ears, and by the way she moved her feet slightly.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, instead of assuming the obvious answer as to why she was in his room. He hoped she was there for the same reason he wanted her to be there.

"Yeah," She replied breathily.

Caleb watched her intently as she started to move towards him. Her nerves seemingly subsiding as she stared at his chest, and even down to his cock that had started to throb as soon as he had noticed her erect nipples straining against the fabric of her top. He could not take his eyes off her long legs, her chest, and her slightly opened mouth. He remained standing there until she was so close that he could feel her breath on his body, teasing his skin, meddling with his brain. All his blood was rushing south with new found speed.

Only just before their chests touched did she stop moving. Her big innocent blue eyes fixed on his mischievous brown ones. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them breathing heavily, observing one another, neither one making the first move.

Caleb bit his lower lip and reached out to her, touching Hanna's cheek ever so slightly. As he cupped his hand around her face more firmly and pulled her towards him, their faces slowly moved closer until their lips finally met in a desperate kiss. Hanna had missed his soft lips on hers. She didn't hesitate when his mouth opened slightly and found her tongue in a passionate caress. He moaned at the contact, his other hand finding her ass, and pushed her closer to his body, letting his body show her how much he actually wanted her.

Hanna gasped when Caleb's cock pressed against her, awakening her very core which seemed to respond to the contact instantly. If it wasn't for the remainder of her rationality, she would have ripped Caleb's clothes off him and begged him to take her right at that very moment. Instead, Hanna kept on kissing him, getting lost in their embrace and absentmindedly pressing herself even closer to Caleb, making his restraints buckle with every passing second.

It wasn't long before Caleb pulled away, breathing hard and searching her eyes; he needed her, he needed to touch more of her, kiss her, feel her hands on his body and bury himself deep inside of her.

She looked back at him, her innocence rapidly disappearing under the dark lust in her eyes. She didn't say a word. Instead, she moved her small hands to his chest, trailing them over the fabric before slowly opening his top button. Moving on to the next, her eyes searched his body hungrily as his nakedness was revealed to her with the last button that she opened, her hands brushing dangerously close to the waistband of his pants as she did it. Hanna looked back up at Caleb whilst pushing the material off of his shoulders, her body coming closer to his in order to do it, her erect nipples pressing into his naked chest and sending small shockwaves of heightened pleasure through his body.

Caleb gasped at the sensation, turning his head slightly so he could kiss Hanna, this time more urgently. His hands disappeared into her hair in order to pull her closer, to deepen the kiss. Hanna responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck as their tongues tangled urgently.

Caleb moved his hands down to the hem of her shirt, tugging at it slightly, waiting to see if Hanna would stop him, but she only kissed him harder and arched herself into his body. Slowly, he pushed the flimsy fabric up and off of her tiny frame, her perky breasts finally revealing themselves to Caleb. He swallowed hard to suppress a moan as he stared at the sight in front of him, trying hard not to bury his face between the valley of her breasts.

"You're so gorgeous Hanna," He whispered against her mouth, his hands brushing her sides, creating goosebumps all over her body. She smiled at him before shooting him a confident yet cheeky grin. His hands were on her sides, and his eyes suddenly fell to her hands as she moved them down to her tiny shorts. Her thumbs looped underneath the waistband of the material before pushing them down to the floor, revealing a white lacey thong. Caleb couldn't contain his groan this time as he watched Hanna stepping out of her shorts before looking back at Caleb, whose mouth was open, his eyes glistening in appreciation. She didn't have a lot of time to try and process how Caleb was feeling about this new reveal, because his open mouth soon landed on hers. His tongue found hers in a fierce battle, neither trying to suppress their moans and gasps between heated kisses as an animalistic desire took over them both.

Caleb couldn't stop himself from exploring Hanna's newly exposed body, both of his hands grabbing eagerly at her chest. He began to tease her, rolling her erect nipples between his fingers as Hanna bit down on his lips painfully. He started a trail of kisses down her neck, sucking at the skin as his hands explored more of Hanna's breasts, squeezing the soft flesh underneath his palms, all the while guiding her slowly towards his bed.

His mouth reached her collarbone, where he took his time to leave a mark, egged on by Hanna's continuous moans of pleasure and small hands pulling on his hair. Her moans were soon replaced by a whimper when his mouth finally enclosed one of her nipples, pinching the other one with his fingers as the back of her knees hit the bed, yet he still refrained from lowering her onto the soft mattress. Hanna threw her head back in pleasure as Caleb kept ravishing her chest, his mouth replacing his teasing hand, giving both breasts the same attention. Hanna felt like she was ready to burst – she was soaking her thong with every flick of Caleb's tongue over her nipple, her clit throbbing painfully by now. She was desperate for some kind of friction, she needed to feel the blissful release of coming apart once more.

She felt, rather than saw, Caleb kissing his way up her body, his hands leaving her chest and exploring every inch of exposed skin as he slowly placed wet kisses on the skin of her neck. His hands trailed a slow torturous path down to her belly button, and her breath hitched in her throat when he brushed them over her lace covered center before cupping her firmly through the material, sucking down on the skin of her neck at the same time. The combination of the two roused every lust filled fibre in her body.

Caleb groaned against her skin as he felt her dampness through the lace. Pulling his mouth from her neck, he glanced at the mark he had left before searching her eyes and removing his hand from where it was cupping her, replacing it with one finger and rubbing it firmly against her lace covered core.

Her lust filled eyes met his, her mouth opening as she struggled to catch her breath. She pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck as he continued to rub his finger against her, looking back at her with so much desire, so much lust from underneath his heavily hooded lids, that it enhanced the feeling of him touching her even more.

Hanna swallowed audibly when she felt his fingers playing with the fabric of her flimsy thong, pushing it aside so he could touch the naked flesh underneath. He rubbed his hand on the soft skin before letting his fingers explore her even more, her wetness pooling over his fingers as soon as he moved his fingers between her folds, running them over her slick entrance. Hanna's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, her arms firmly around his neck in order to support herself, but Caleb's movements stopped abruptly. Hanna slowly opened her eyes to look at him, trying to figure out why he had stopped.

"Keep your eyes open," He croaked, desire dripping from his every word as he started moving his fingers again, slipping them over her entrance but not making any move to enter her. Hanna gripped his shoulders firmly, fighting to keep her eyes open as she watched Caleb biting his lower lip, his chest moving with every deep break he took. His fingers finally brushed over her clit, deliberately rubbing the sensitive nub several times as he watched her face contort in pleasure, her lids fluttering a few times before Hanna couldn't fight it anymore and her eyes fell closed. She tried to remain standing, but her knees felt weaker with every touch, and her nails dug even deeper into his shoulders to keep her legs from buckling. She could feel his hair brush her face as his mouth moved to her neck, his lips caressing over the soft skin ever so slightly until they were close to her ear.

"I want you to look at me Hanna," He whispered, as he slowly pulled his head away from the crook of her neck, pressing a soft gentle kiss on her cheek before his eyes found hers again. The moment her eyes found his brown ones, an unfamiliar feeling rose in Hanna. She felt exposed but powerful. The way Caleb was looking at her naked form made her feel desired, wanted, safe, and more aroused than she had ever felt up until that very moment. With his eyes locked on hers and his fingers doing the impossible to her, making her knees buckle, her heart was combusting with pleasure and her core was gagging with an ache she hoped he would soon fix.

"Caleb please," She whispered, arching her hips towards his fingers, which he trailed over her clit once more before moving them further down and teasing her slick entrance – he never entered her, keeping her on the very edge. She found his eyes again, fixing her gaze on him. "Caleb." She said once more, although this time it sounded more like a command than a question.

He gave into her need instantly, pushing two fingers deep into the warm tightness without any warning. Caleb watched her face contort for a second, her breath hitching in her throat. Then, she took a few deep breaths and relaxed against his fingers as much as she could, before he started to move them inside of her, curling them and finding the weak spot that he knew would send her crashing over the edge.

The sensation of both of his digits moving inside of her had Hanna nearly crashing into his chest, her knees giving way when he not only curled his fingers inside of her, but also let his thumb flick over her clit at the same time. As he rubbed her sensitive nub over and over again, she could feel the familiar fire starting to pool in her lower abdomen. Now, with her eyes delightfully closed, Hanna desperately sought out his mouth, needing more from him than just his touch. Their lips connecting in the middle, Caleb returned her searing kiss, his movements on her clit increasing when she moaned into his mouth. Caleb could feel that Hanna was getting closer to her release, her walls were starting to tighten around his moving fingers but he was nowhere near ready for her to let go. He needed so much more from her, needed to feel and taste her even more than he was now.

Without warning, Caleb suddenly stopped his movements altogether, his warm rapid breaths falling on her skin as she lazily opened her eyes when she realised he wasn't going to continue. Before her feelings of uncertainty and doubt could take over, Caleb took her hand in his, guiding her to the side of his bed. Her took her with him as he laid down on the bed, pulling her naked body on top of him and gripping her ass cheeks firmly. He settled her body so that he was pressing her slick heat down on his rock hard cock, and it wasn't long before their mouths moved together again, their tongues dancing together heatedly. Gasps and moans filled the quiet air as Hanna ground her hips against Caleb's jeans clad cock, feeling how hard he was through them and trying hard not to keep rubbing herself on him as she felt his hands skim over her tights and grip the skin firmly. She groaned when he pulled his mouth away from her once again.

"Hanna, come sit up higher," Caleb breathed whilst pushing at her thighs, his fingers trailing dangerously close to her core, only just dipping his fingertips into the warm wetness. Hanna momentarily got lost as the wonderful sensation rippled through her once more.

"Please Caleb," She moaned, begging for him to push his fingers deeper inside of her, arching her hips towards his fingers.

"No, I need you to sit up here," Caleb croaked. She could hear the desire in his voice and looked at him questionably, watching him as he pointed at his face.

"What?" She asked, not understanding. His hands, which were still running all over her body, weren't helping matters either.

"Hanna, I want you to sit on my face," He finally explained, whilst pulling her towards the desired location by her tights. Hanna looked shocked and apprehensive as he maneuvered himself right between his legs, fixing them around his face and gripping her ass cheeks once more as she sat on him. She was unsure as to whether she liked being so extremely exposed, until Caleb looked up at her with a shit eating grin which settled her slightly. Her small smile was wiped off her face instantly, however, when she felt his soft warm quickened breaths falling on her clit, teasing her nub.

Hanna nearly shot off the bed when Caleb's tongue suddenly made contact with her slick entrance, lapping up the wetness that he himself had created, a shiver running down her spine and sparks erupting right where his tongue was teasing her. He worked up a rhythm with his tongue, his movements guided by the increasing whimpers escaping from Hanna's mouth. She gripped the headboard of the bed firmly, needing something to hold on to as Caleb delved his tongue into her slick entrance, the world around her going out of focus as his tongue moved in and out of her before licking and sucking its way further up. His tongue reached her clit and started a torturous rhythm on it, his hands running over her sides and finally landing on her breasts where he squeezed the soft flesh in his palms, moaning against her nub when her nipples reacted to his touch.

Hanna felt as if she would lose consciousness soon if Caleb kept up his teasing; with every flick of his tongue, she could feel the intensity of her building release growing. His hands caressed and groped as much skin as they could, moving away from her chest and slowly making their way down her body. Her breath hitched when he suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her, curling them inside of her as he sucked down on her sensitive nub.

Hanna threw her head back in glorious ecstasy, her body starting to tremble uncontrollably. A fiery burn spread through her as she begged Caleb continue; he didn't stop, keeping his fingers moving until he could feel her convulsing around them, sucking and licking her clit until she let out a strangled moan and toppled head first into her orgasm. Her legs trembled around Caleb's face, and he stilled his fingers as her juices ran over them and down his hand. He carefully removed his fingers from her heat and held her gently, guiding her back down onto his chest where she let her body go limp, exhaling softly. It took a moment before her body stopped feeling like jelly.

"Are you okay?" Caleb softly whispered into her hair, his hands trailing soft patterns across her back.

"More than okay," She said, smiling to herself as her hands ran over the hard muscles of his chest and she propped herself up, using her hands as support as she finally looked up at him. His signature cheeky grin was back in place and he had a proud look on his face, as if he knew exactly how hard he had made her come.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me," She breathed against his lips, her legs falling to the side of his hips, her usual shyness non-existent as she watched Caleb glance at her chest hungrily. She pushed herself up on his chest to try and reach his mouth, his hands cupping and stroking her ass as he brushed his lips against hers before slipping his tongue into her mouth at the very first chance he got.

He pulled away ever so slightly, their lips only inches from one another's. "You have no clue what you're doing to me," He groaned softly as he gripped her ass cheeks harder in his hands, pushing her against his pulsing cock, repeating the action when a whimper escaped her mouth.

How her body could react so strongly that she could still feel the remains of the shockwaves running through her body, she didn't know, but she was ready to find out more. A slither of doubt momentarily filled her mind when their lips joined again in a slow and sensual kiss, Caleb slowly rubbing himself against her. She knew she wanted this, she wanted this with every single fibre in her body, but being a virgin did worry her slightly. What if she wasn't any good?

As if he had heard her internal struggle, Caleb pulled away from her, their foreheads touching, before he brushed a thumb against her cheek until she looked at him.

"Hanna?" He said, having felt her stiffen in his arms.

"I'm a virgin," She blurted out before he could even ask if anything was wrong.

"If you don't want this, Hanna, we can stop," He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he sought out her blue eyes. He stalled his hips instantly, and hoped she could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't want to do anything that didn't want to do, even though he was struggling to keep himself from arching up to her hips as he felt her heat through his pants, her luscious smell and taste surrounding him. "I don't want to do anything you don't want…" His words were hushed when she pressed a finger over his lips.

"I don't want you to stop anything," She said, pushing her hips down to meet his, earning an involuntary moan from him this time. "And I want this Caleb, I'm sure," She said with a smile; she knew in her heart that it was true.

"Are you sure?" He asked, gripping her hips firmly, stopping her movements before he was unable to stop himself from ripping her clothes off and burying himself deep inside of her.

"I'm sure," She said confidently, leaning down to find his lips, pushing his hands that were stopping her from moving against him away from her hips, and grinding deliberately slowly against him. The friction awakened a new heightened sense of arousal with the knowledge of what they were about to do.

Caleb kissed her even harder, no longer trying to restrain himself knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. His cock twitched inside his jeans as she kept moving against him.

In one swift movement he flipped them around on the bed, moving himself on top of her and propping himself up on his arms so as not to squash her too much. Hanna used the newly created space between them to run her fingers over the muscles of his chest as she kissed him feverishly. She trailed her hands down his chest, the tips of her fingers finding the waistband of his jeans. She fumbled with the buttons on his jeans, her hand brushing over his straining cock, earning a deep growl from Caleb as she worked each button until she could push his jeans from his hips. He lifted his hips and helped her push his jeans down his legs, letting them pool at the end of the bed.

He moved back on top of her, kissing her feverishly, adrenaline rushing through him as their bodies connected. The thin material of his boxers was creating an unbearable friction as their hips moved against one another's, the moistness and the heat pushing Caleb to the very edge. He bit down hard on her bottom lip when her hand cupped him through his boxers.

"Shit Hanna…" He moaned as he took her hand in his, placing it above her head and entwining their fingers. He couldn't have her touch him, not when he was already so dangerously close to the edge. He kissed her more, waiting for her to make the first move. He didn't need to wait for very long before her free hand found its way to the waistband of his boxers, her fingers slipping underneath the material and cupping his well toned ass. He could feel her smiling against his lips in appreciation before she pushed the material down as far as she could. Caleb leaned on his side slightly to fully rid himself of his boxers, and looked down at Hanna's perfect body; her long porcelain legs, the pink puffy lips that he could still taste, her well toned abdomen, and her perky breasts, her chest moving rapidly in nervous anticipation. He locked his gaze on her, noticing her flushed pink cheeks, and laid himself carefully back down on her, brushing his lips against hers. "You're so beautiful Hanna," He said truthfully, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, before kissing his way down to her neck, nibbling and sucking the sensitive skin until he reached just below her ear. He placed a wet kiss underneath it and gently bit her earlobe as his hands found her thighs, circling around on the soft skin before he hooked a hand behind her knee, hitching it up and around his waist. He sunk his hips down lower and aligned his throbbing cock with her waiting heat as Hanna hooked her other leg around his waist, nudging him even closer to her slick entrance so that he could feel the moistness on the head of his cock – his breath hitched in his throat as he nearly dipped into her. With difficulty, he pulled himself back from her and quickly leaned over her to grab a condom from his nightstand, his hands trembling slightly with all the adrenaline pumping through him. He tore the package open and carefully slid the condom down onto his cock, before positioning himself between her legs and propping himself up on his arms. His lips found hers in a heady kiss, her hands running over the muscles on his back as she hooked her legs back around his waist. She let her hands find their way back to his ass, pushing him closer to her aching core silently begging him to take her. Caleb's last ounce of restraint crumbled and he slowly pushed into her, kissing her through her gasp of pain and gripping her hips to steady his trembling hands when her tightness nearly became too much to handle. He stalled his movements until he felt her relax underneath him.

Caleb set a slow pace, letting her get used to the sensation. After a few torturously slow thrusts, Hanna started to meet the movements of his hips, opening her legs even wider as he sunk even deeper inside of her, his abdomen creating a sizzling pressure on her clit. She moaned loudly and Caleb bit down into the skin of her collarbone as their movements sped up, their hips slamming against each others as they both sought the ultimate release. Hanna dug her nails deep into the skin of his back as everything became too much for her, letting go as his name fell repeatedly from her lips, her legs tightening around Caleb as his hips started to jerk uncontrollably against her. Her tight walls milked his cock as she convulsed around him, a strangled moan escaping his lips as he felt her go limp underneath him. His hips jerked uncontrollably a few times before he joined her in blissful ecstasy, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he held her close, coming down from their high. He eventually pulled himself out of her, ridding himself of the condom and lying back on the bed, pulling Hanna against his chest where she settled herself contently as he pulled the thin sheet over their bodies despite the heat. He kissed the top of her head before laying his head down onto his pillow, his hand absentmindedly running lazy circles on her back, which sent her into a content and peaceful sleep; Caleb followed close behind.

 **XxxxxX**

 **I always appreciate reviews!**


End file.
